Never Ending Love
by Fanlover14
Summary: Ethan & Benny's love has continued for the era's. From the beginning of time they have loved one another, and always will. Summary of their love in the different era's! Slash! Boy/Boy, Don't Like Don't Read!


**So this is based off of a dream I had about me and my boyfriend, where our destinies had been written at the beginning of time and for hundreds of years we lived and died and found each other in the next life. So what do I do, I make a Bethan story out of it! **

**Prologue**

**1943**

It's the 1940's and Chicago is a city being urbanized by all the rural folks moving to the urban areas. With WWII in full swing, many men are out fighting the war while a few lucky ones stay behind. A young Ethan Morgan is walking down a city street with a freshly printed newspaper in his hand as he smiles at a group of young girls walking past him. Suddenly another young man accidentally runs into him, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Hey! What was that for fella?" Ethan yells in frustration before looking up into a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there!" said the man in surprise as a look of regret washes over his face.

"Oh...it's fine. No need crying of spilled milk, am I right?" Ethan says casually, blushing as he brings a hand up to his neck to rub it nervously.

"Actually, you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" the man said, smiling as he turned all the way around and looked at Ethan full on.

"The names Ethan Morgan. I live on Mulberry street down by the pier," Ethan said as he began casually walk with the man in front of him.

"Oh! I live just a few blocks from there, the names Benny Weir. I'm new here to the Windy City," Benny said as he smiled down at Ethan's blushing form as he smiled up at the new stranger. Somehow, deep inside, Ethan felt he had known this new stranger for awhile.

"Ya know, you do look familiar," Ethan said as slowly smiled up at Benny. The two of them continued to make small talk as they walked down the sidewalk together.

**1972**

The Sexual Revolution is now in full swing as the Hippie Age is rocking head on in the city of San Francisco. A young Benny Weir is rocking bell bottoms and dancing to "I Will Survive" as young waitresses move about on roller blades as he watches them through his ruby red sunglasses. Benny Weir feels his heart racing from the exhaustion of dancing so long, till suddenly a young man in the corner catches his eye. Moving to him, Benny can see he has brown hair and is slightly shorter than him.

"Hey beautiful," Benny says casually, as he walks up to the young man who's moving him arms in a attempt to dance.

"Hey man, I saw ya got some great moves. I'm digging this music too!" the young man said energetically, smiling as he twirled next to Benny and winked at him.

"Far out dude, your threads are far out too dude!" Benny said as he began to dance next to smaller male as he looked him up and down. He was dressed in full blue suit with spiked hair, and brown eyes that could somehow make Benny's heart quicken even more.

"Names Ethan Morgan, what's yours brother?" Ethan said happily as he started raising his arms into the air playfully.

"Benny Weir man, wanna ditch this loud music?" Benny said as he wrapped a arm around Ethan's shoulder and clicked his tongue towards the doors beyond the disco floor.

"Sure man, I'm down with that, we can go somewhere groovy!" Ethan said playfully as he twirled around Benny, almost out of it from all the dancing.

Benny smiled as he grabbed Ethan's arms and ran out through the thick glass doors with him into the night air together.

**2014**

The Pop Culture has taken full hold of today's era as people all over the world adapt to the changing times and technology. "Gangnam Style" can be heard playing on the campus of NYU as a flash mob dances to the song. Ethan Morgan dances with his fellow college classmates as he rocks to the beat of the pop music, watching as the growing crowd takes pictures and flashes pictures of the mob. Another young college student catches his eyes as he smiles and continues to dance to the chorus of the song, finally finishing his last move as the mob freezes to the end of the song and listens to the applause of the crowd. After taking it all in, Ethan races to grab his book bag which he had dropped when the music started.

"Hey you!" came a voice behind him, causing Ethan to turn around and smile at the approaching figure.

"Can I help you?" Ethan asks casually, hiding the fact he's so happy such a attractive guy is talking to him.

"Well I've seen you around lately and I am pretty sure your in my Astronomy Class with Mrs. Galaxer. Don't you sit two seats behind the Romanian chick with long dark hair?" the young man asked as he smiled cheerfully at Ethan.

"Yea that's me. I just did a presentation on black holes and black matter today, you were there weren't you?" Ethan asked, a small frown forming on his face as he began to think this guy only wanted to ask about class homework.

"Yea, I thought you did really great up there in front of the whole class. I know I won't have the guts to do mine this Thursday. My names Benny Weir, I was actually wondering if you would want to maybe get some coffee with me and give me some pointers on presenting?" Benny asked nervously, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Ethan said happily, his frown turning into a giant smile as he stared at Benny's smile begin to form.

"Great! I know this great place down by 129th Street that serves great espressos!" Benny said as he began walking down the walkway towards the college entrance alongside Ethan.

**3025**

**The Human Race has advanced significantly in technology and space exploration. Earth has colonized many planets and terraformed the landscapes to make life habitable for humans. Humans now live on average one hundred years with the life expectancy rising every year. Pollution is no longer a problem for the climate, with forests being as big as ever and the air being the cleanest its been in a thousand years. Cities have grown to massive sizes, and many diseases have been eradicated completely from the human genome. Life has become what many generations in the past would say, "Perfect".**

Ethan Morgan walks down the long corridor of his space vessel, checking his electronic clipboard as he marked off his to do list. Coming to a air-tight door, Ethan looked up and placed his palm to the hand scanner and listened as the door hissed and flew open. Walking into the next room, Ethan looked up at the transparent glass as billions of stars and galaxies shined back down on him.

"Hey sweetie, are you finally done with work?" came a familiar voice nearby, causing Ethan to turn and look at his husband Benny Weir walking up to him form across the grass.

"Hey honey! And yes I just finished clearing out the loading bay. We should be arriving in galaxy Abell 3827 within the next few days or so. Did you and Samantha have a fun time today at the park?" Ethan asked, grabbing hold of Benny's hand as he walked down the stone walkway.

"Yea, but I don't think I'll ever be use to the parks on here like I will be on the ones on Earth. At least those are natural," Benny said as he looked up at the passing quasars and star clusters.

"Hey! This vessel did its best to replicate the parks we know and love on Earth, we've come a long way since the first space vessels ya know," Ethan said playfully as he tugged on Benny's arms.

"Ethan you weren't even alive when the first ones were made. That was almost three hundred years ago!" Benny said as he playfully punched his husbands arm and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Ya know Benny, after everything we have been through I still can't get past the fact that it just feels like I've known you for a very long time," Ethan said as he stopped by a young maple tree and looked up at the colorful universe passing before them.

"I feel the same way, just feels like our lives have been intertwined since the beginning of time. But no matter what it is, I know you make me happier than anything right here and now," Benny said sweetly as he pulled Ethan into his arms and gave him a swift and sweet kiss. Together the both of them walked down the walkway of the park, holding hands as different couples walk together near them as stars shimmer above them in the beautiful universe.

**So I am not sure how this turned out. But I hoping for good reviews! Please review and enjoy! **


End file.
